Forever Yours
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Jolene spends the summer with her friend, only to find herself going back and forth between time frames. Ben sees her, thinks she's Joyce / episode The Mill / , what will happen? rating to be safe.
1. Gifts

**Forever Yours**

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

_I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza_

**_It's official; I'm a Bonanza fan fiction addict... especially when it comes to that silver haired rancher. Though I promise, I am still working on my own project._**

**_Gifts_**

**Opening Scene**

Ben had been working in the heat all day and was now coming home for lunch. There was nothing he wanted more to do than to sit down at the table, eat a hearty meal and drink a cold drink of ice water. He urged Buck around the corner of the barn only to pull the horse up short. "Joyce! You changed your mind; you came back!" The rancher was shocked when the woman looked as if she'd been shot and then ran.

"Joyce!" Ben yelled again, but got no response...even when he chased her as she vanished out of sight.

**Scene 1**

My friend has got it into her head to buy land next to a dude ranch, and has talked me into moving onto the land with her. The truth is I know little of the survival skills men and women of the past eras found common. What I see in front of me reminds me of that.

My eyes see a wooden home with ghostly remains hanging around; reminding us of days that no longer exist. A dusty buggy sits near the barn, a hitching post stands forlorn and I doubt it has been used in ages. The pump around back? I doubt we could lift the handle if we tried. I find myself growing strangely restless, and uneasy.

"Come on, let's go in the house." Kate rushes me in, and I see old dusty furniture which I doubt has been used since its original owners moved out. There is nothing in the upstairs room, only one lovely, though simple, blue dress and a small golden bracelet. My friend says they are not to her taste and lets me have the items.

The items are put away and I got to my classes at a nearby community college. The history professor takes us up to a dude ranch, but not for any vacation I guarantee you that. It was only later that I went back, as I'd left my notebook behind without meaning to. The woman running the dude ranch slash museum was more than happy to return the items, but looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Where did you get those?" She points to the bracelet I am holding in my hand and the dress I am wearing. I don't see what the big deal is and I tell her.

"Oh, that house used to belong to one Mr. and Mrs. Tom Edwards, back in the eighteen hundreds. No one's lived there sense. It's shocking the place still stands. You look an awful lot like her." She leaves off the subject and I decide to buy a few souvenirs while I am there. It was when I was standing outside the house and had slipped it on that I found myself by the same house, but with no modern day cars. I heard male voices inside the house and, then, a man yell Joyce. Even though I knew no one by that name I'd turned my head and got the living daylights scared out of me when the man started towards me as if he knew me.

He may have thought he knew me, but I sure in the blazes didn't recognize him so I ran.

I know running was a dumb idea; he was on a horse and I wasn't. However stupid the idea was, I kept moving. A rock tripped me and the clasp on the bracelet came loose, causing the bracelet to dangle from my wrist with by one tiny chain. I do not notice it, nor do I realize the top button of the dress has come loose, at least not at first.

"Jolene! What on earth are you running from?" I look up to see Margaret, a classmate rushing to my side. She'd also returned intending to buy trinkets."I …I thought I saw….never mind." How could I tell her what had happened? She'd lock me up for sure. Seeing the bracelet hanging loose I took it off and shoved it in my pocket. "Let's get to your parents home." The gal does not argue.


	2. Visit to Virginia City

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Author's note: I realize there is no dude ranch named after the show, but an amusement park. For the sake of the story, there is one.

**Visit to Virginia City**

**Scene 2**

The college social buildings were normally very inviting, but as I sat on an old out-dated green couch all I could think of was the man with silver hair. Who was he? Why had he called me Joyce? How had I gotten to a place with no cars? And if there were no cars, I doubt they had cell phones or remote controls. So occupied in thought was I that I didn't hear Kate's sister Tonya walk up.

"So, did you pass Johnson's test?" She sat down and about busted a gut when I, absently, replied no, but I'd passed by their ranch. "Don't tell the professor she owns a ranch. She'll visit them out of necessity, but she hates them with a passion." Her laughter doesn't quit when I scrunch up my face at her; it only grows worse.

"Who did the Ponderosa first belong to?" I ask out of the blue.

"Like I know, you'd have to go back to Virginia City and ask the lady at the dude ranch or my sister." Tonya's eyes slant downward and she asks me why on earth I'd want to go back to that hick town. "It's a living ghost town, if that. Besides, what will Andrew say?"

Andrew is my boyfriend or should I say sort-of-boyfriend. We haven't gone steady in months, but he keeps trying to win me back. The man says he'll quit his drinking, gambling, and chasing other women, but I doubt it. My suspicions are confirmed when I see Andrew, who does not realize I'm in the library, waltz in behind some blond bimbo. His words and actions stop when he sees me stand up.

"Hi, I was hoping I'd see you." Andrew, I've decided, is a full-fledged idiot. I speak with ice cubes in my voice and cancel our date for Friday night. His pleas to stay fall on deaf ears and I exit the building.

My car is not far from the library and I get in only to find Andrew following me. Fortunately, I have only a two door and am able to push down the locks before he reaches the car.

"Come on, Jolene, let's talk. I can change." I only roll my eyes and go to leave him in my dust, so to speak. My mind is on only one thing, finding someone in Virginia City who knows who owned the Ponderosa before it was a dude ranch.

00000000

"I told you, I saw her. She was right outside!" Ben bellowed, frustrated over the woman he was convinced was Joyce being nowhere in sight.

"Pa," Adam spoke carefully as he turned his hands upward. "It's not that I'm attempting to be rude, or anything, but she was on foot? She ran from you and you lost her?" His eldest couldn't help but look skeptic; a person on foot did not outrun a horse.

"I know what I saw." Ben set his jaw hard; none of his sons argued with him, even if they questioned what had actually happened.


	3. Rumors

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Scene 3

Rumor

My original plans had me heading straight to the historian in Virginia City, only my car broke down before I even got out of the college parking lot. Ugh, that meant any 'dust'

I'd been throwing Andrew's way got thwarted.

"Jolene be reasonable." Andrew walked up to the car. "Let me help you." He spoke those words after I try to get him to leave. Reluctantly, though now I find the man annoying, I have to admit I'm a lousy mechanic. Therefore, he is allowed to look at the thing passing itself off as my transportation. "Ashley says you are heading back to that dude ranch outside Virginia City."

"Ya, so what? It's not like it's any of your business." My voice remains as hard as a rock and cold as ice.

"But summer semester is just around the corner." Andrew is just using that as an excuse to be around me, and I tell him the same thing I did Ashley… I haven't done summer school since the fifth grade. "I'm going to spend the summer with Kate's family." It is what that parting shot I leave.

I would have flown with my car being so iffy, but commercial airlines don't make stops at living ghost towns. It doesn't help that my brother refuses to fly anywhere that makes him land on anything but a 'proper' landing strip. So, I stick to my old red rusty jalopy.

The town manages to come into view before my car quits…again. I am fortunate there is one lone mechanic in this country that seems time has forsaken. Okay, not deserted, but there's sure not much out this way. "Parts will take at least three days. Your car's not exactly new." I am tempted to roll my eyes, but I don't.

"Do you have a historian around here, other than the one that runs the dude ranch outside of town?" I ask not caring to carry on any mechanical discussion which I am sure would prove to be my demise.

"That would be Mrs. Weatherspoon; I think she has a bed in the historical library." We both chuckle, and I leave my transportation with him.

Mrs. Weatherspoon is a short, round woman with a pile of gray hair matted to the back of her neck. She's not exactly pretty, but she has a sweet smile and gets all bubbly when I ask about the Ponderosa's original owner.

"Oh, that would be Benjamin Cartwright. He was quite the handsome man." The woman rattles on telling me all about his three sons. "Adam was the oldest, his Mother was Elizabeth. Poor woman died just after childbirth. Eric, called Hoss, was Inger's son; she was killed by an Indian's arrow. And then there's Little Joe. His mother fell off a horse." She shook her head. "Poor man lost three wives. Rumor has it in the end he lost his mind over a woman too."

"Lost his mind?" I ask as she pulls down a book and opens it up.

"Here's Ben, his sons and wives." I look as the old woman points and feel my heart jump; the man with silver hair is the same one who called me Joyce.

"Is that Ben?" I ask knowing the answer, but not wanting to show it.

"Yes, poor man went crazy. Kept insisting he was seeing Joyce Edwards." She went onto explain who Joyce was and of her invalid husband controlled by a maniac ranch hand. "Ben had no choice but to kill the hand, as he'd already killed the woman's husband and tried to do him in too. He loved her and wanted her to stay, but she just couldn't do it." She went on to tell various stories, even one where a neighbor had decided to poison Ben, deciding the man would be better off dead then crazy.

"Do you believe it?" She shrugs her shoulders at my question and says she doubts it, but it is one of the rumors that has been spread.

"Thank-you," I then head out.

Don't ask me why I went back to the Aldan's house and switched to the dress, but I did. Going back to town is a trip as I think Mrs. Weatherspoon looks out the window and about has heart failure over the item, I ignore her as I little concerned about her some old lady taking care of history books.

I don't mean to let my mind wonder to the bracelet I bought, nor the dress I now wear. Do the items together have anything to do with being able to see this one called Ben? I slip it on, but do not mean to latch the piece of jewelry; least not quite yet. Unfortunately, I bump against someone on the edge of town and it clamps down.

Ben, or the one that is his spitting image, is within four miles of Virginia City when he sees me. The man yells "Joyce!" I freeze intending to talk, but there's an issue with the bracelet and it's latch pops loose when his horse gets within ten feet of me, I find myself back in a deserted field off the main road.

0000000

_I've got to be going mad_ the rancher cringed at the thought, turned his horse around and headed back to town. Virginia City was quiet and Ben wasn't in the mood to talk as he picked up the package he'd been told had arrived. "Are you all right?" Dr. Martin asked as Ben about dropped the package.

"I'm fine, but tell me, did you see anyone standing on the edge of town earlier? A female with dark hair?" The woman he'd hollered at looked as if she'd come from that direction. Maybe, the medical doctor had caught sight of her and it wasn't just him. Dr. Martin shook his head and Ben sighed. "I think I need to go lay down when I get home."

"You do that." Dr. Martin hadn't talked to Adam, but even he could see Ben was not his normal self.


	4. Glimpse

Bonanza Fan Fiction

Forever Yours

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Scene 4

Glimpse

The sun is out, but I am not. I am sitting inside an old wooden replica of a house that Kate's parents have just bought not far from the dude ranch. Its Victorian style furniture is not all that comfortable; still, I lay on the couch. Kate is nowhere around and all I can think of is the silver haired rancher named Ben.

He has only called me by a name I do not know, but his eyes hold something in them Andrew's never has…the feeling of tenderness. I stand up from the couch where I have been reclining and decide to go work outside. It's probably not a good idea to dwell on a man who no longer exists.

"Hey, want to race?" Kate asks as she comes around the corner on a black horse I've never seen.

"New horse?" I ask.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." She laughs when I say sure why not.

I borrow Delta from her brother and off we go. The fields are full of wild flowers, most likely berries, but we ignore those as we race over a hill. I am ahead. I turn around and pause as Kate has come to a standstill. "Something wrong!" I holler. My friend says nothing but is pointing to the ground.

I quickly turn around, but see her hand motioning me to take it easy. I have no idea what is on the ground, maybe a rattler? Sure enough I hear the sound of its tail as I grow close. Thankfully, I'd planned to go target practicing later and I pull out my pistol. Kate prepares for the horse to jump, and I pull the trigger.

Bang! The rattler flies backward dead and, sure enough, Kate has to hold tight on to her reins, and clasp her legs down to keep from falling. My horse jerked back, but not nearly as bad as Kate's.

"You need a new horse." She only glares at me as we once again begin to race.

The race took us closer to the dude ranch, but we weren't paying that close attention. It is only when we come to the side of the barn do we stop. "Wonder if the old lady is in?" I ask as I climb down.

"No idea, you aren't really going to ask about the Cartwrights are you?" Kate, I'm sure thinks I've lost it.

"Yup." And I go inside.

"May I help you?" The woman who turns out to be Mrs. Weatherspoon's spinster sister-in-law is more than willing to talk about the Cartwrights, but only after she sizes up my clothing. "Where did you get that dress?

"Oh, it was on a peg in one of the rooms of the house my friend's parents just bought. I've been wearing it lately. Kind of like it." She smiles and says it looks good on me.

"Wear your hair up and you'd look like Mrs. Edwards. No wonder my sister-in-law about had a heart attack." She tells me the woman had called her in shock after she'd seen me. We both laugh, and the manager of the ranch continues talking. She mentions what her sister did and mentions Mr. Edward had changed after his accident … and not for the better. However she adds the fact Ben Cartwright had grown sweet on her. "He'd have married her in a heartbeat after her husband was killed by that maniac." Nothing she says past that is new information, and we go back to why I am there.

"I was just wondering about this Ben fellow, but I think you've just answered all my questions." She laughs and says she has a habit of doing that.

"Feel free to walk around." I do not wander around outside on foot, as I borrow a horse.

00000000

Ben and Adam rode over to the mill to see what had stopped the flow of water. "Someone's built a dam." Adam didn't yell, but his voice was hard. The sound of a horse's feet hitting the ground reached Ben's ears. He lifted his head and caught a glimpse of the rider, but Adam is not in a position to turn his head. It wasn't until his father sprinted for his horse, yelling, "Joyce" was he able to stop what he as doing and get his head in a position to see anything. He saw nothing and, since he knew Joyce wasn't in the area, thought it a high possibility his father was losing it.


	5. The Quack Needs a Quack

**Forever Yours **

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 5**

**The Quack Needs a Quack**

"You what!" Kate is stunned at what I am confessing to as we sit on her bed upstairs.

"You heard me the first time." I grumble instantly regretting my confession.

The wind howls outside the window and a stray coyote, at least that's my guess, howls in the distance. Kate starts in on me seeing a quack. Okay, she doesn't say that word, but for all the mental doctors I've ever met? It fits.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." I say it only to shut her up.

The doctors' offices are all in yellowish brick building, older than dirt. I think someone forgot to tell them which century we live in. The rooms are all the same with brown carpet, brown chairs, and brown desks. Can anyone say brown and puke city in the same sentence?

"Miss Miller, I'm Dr. Corbon. Please, come in." A thin, short man, with a mustache that looks more like a mud stun than anything else points to a couch and asks me to lie down. He's got to be kidding me, right? He's not joking, and I refuse to comply.

"I'll sit, but I'm not about to lie down." What he writes something down as I take a chair instead. What he writes... I really don't care. After all, it can't be anything worse than the things Kate has already been saying, and I didn't give a rip when she said the things she did. Why should it be any different with this man?

He asks some really dumb questions. Do I like my brother's cat is one of them. The rest are so ludicrous or right down insulting that I, if I had the chance to make my own list, would never put them down to be seen by the world. He even has the nerve to ask about Andrew, guess Kate must have said something about that jerk. In the end I walk out thinking about all those stupid questions he'd asked, not to mention the guy saying it as my way of denying myself of who I really want. Can you believe he says it's Andrew? In the end I come to one simple conclusion...the quack needs a quack.

000000

"I'm not crazy!" In spite of his encounter, and thoughts, when seeing Joyce disappear right in front of him Ben bellowed at Adam.

"I'm not trying to say you're crazy." The oldest Cartwright son carefully words his request that his father go talk to a new doctor visiting Dr. Martin. Ben grudgingly agreed.

Dr. Jonas was man who stood about six foot and sported a wiry frame is also nuts. The man's questions could have easily rivaled Corbon's, and Ben's opinion would have matched that of Jolene's. The doc needed a doc, and besides everything in him said he'd be talking to what Dr. Jonas had said was a figment of his imagination within twenty-four hours.


	6. Meeting Ben

Forever YoursBonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

**Scene 6**

**Meeting Ben **

The day is hot and I am so not in the mood to deal with Andrew pestering me on my summer vacation, so, I have a local jeweler work on the clasp of the bracelet and then go get ready to test my theory, conveniently situating the horse I've borrowed among some trees near the old mill. "Here goes nothing." I mutter as I hook the last button of my dress and then hook the bracelet's clasp shut. Instantly I find myself looking straight at the silver-haired rancher's back. It seems my theory is correct. "Ben? Benjamin Cartwright?" The man flips around, his eyes going wide, and he begins to walk only I hold up my hand. "I'll get down and stay put if you don't move." He freezes.

"You're not Joyce." The man's voice says the words as he hears my voice, but he keeps staring at me as if I am.

"No, I'm not." I push my hair behind my ear.

"Who are you?" Ben's mind has cleared up and he realizes the woman in front of him is indeed someone else other than Joyce Edwards.

"Jolene Miller." I can't help but laugh, the humor of the setting is just too much. He easily sees the joke and chuckles himself.

"I thought I saw you at my place, but ran when I called you Joyce." He shrugged his his shoulders, "I thought for sure you were our old neighbor, Joyce Edwards." He then goes on to tell me about me seeing me on the road. "I thought for sure I was going insane."

"I'm Sorry." I wrap my hands around my knees and interlock my fingers.

"For what?" He gives me a questioning glance as he sits down himself.

"For not being Joyce, and for not having any answers for you." If this man had been sweet on her, I must be a big disappointment. "No need to be sorry." He shakes his head.'

"I don't expect you to hvae answers, and far as Joyce? It's for the better. She really needed to go away." He smiles softly at me and asks, "Where are you from? Where are you staying?"

"I'm from…a bit of everywhere. My father traveled a lot." That much is true. Besides, I can't say the twenty-first century, now can I? "I... don't have any real place to stay. I heard from a friend the house that is closed up not far from here may be available." _If I'm going to be in and out, might as well make a convenient place for myself to have as base, right? _It is something I do not speak out loud.

"The Edward's old place?" Ben says as he acknowledges it is empty, but that he'd have to wire back east to see if it as all right. "I could find out Joyce's address and write her if you wish."

"Would you? I'd be in and out a lot." I mange to smile in spite of being nervous. This friendly rancher says it's no problem and invites me to his home.I almost say yes, but then, somehow, know I can't stay much longer. There was no way I desired to have him see me poof into thin air. "I have to get back to camp; it's quite a distance." I hurry to stand up.

"I'll ride with you." He turns to go to his horse, but I insist I go by myself.

"I can find my own way back, thanks all the same." I'm sure he's confused as to why I won't let him come with me, even part way, but he does not argue. He only asks me to promise to come back as he'd like to get to know me better.

"Okay," I easily agree to come back and mount my horse, but only unclasp the bracelet when I am out of sight, not because I don't want to stay, but because Kate will worry if I am gone too long.


	7. Plans

Forever YoursBonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

**Scene 7**

**Plans**

"What is it Pa?" Adam asked as Ben sat behind his desk smiled at all three of his boys.

"Guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Little Joe chuckles not being able to think of a single thing his Pa had done that day that needing an 'I'm sorry' attached to it.

"For this past week, what else? I kept on insisting it was Joyce I was seeing." All the boys just laughed it off saying not to worry about it.

"Who were you seeing?" Adam's sharp mind easily caught on to the fact his father had seen the same woman again.

"Jolene Miller." The name sent only blank looks onto his son's face, a fact that did not surprise Ben. "She just arrived in the area, and she bears a striking resemblance to Joyce which is why I thought it was our old friend."

"Ya should have invited her to supper." Hoss spoke up and promptly asked Hop Sing how much longer it was going to be.

"Soon, very soon." Hop Sing left the dining room and went back into the kitchen.

"I did, but she had to get back to her camp. She promised to return." Ben tapped his writing tool against the side of his mouth.

"So, what's wrong?" Adam could tell something was on his father's mind.

"Nothing, I think." Truth was Ben was unnerved the woman had not allowed him to ride with her even part way; he hoped she'd gotten back to her camp all right. His sons are unsettled by the 'I think' part of his answer, but say nothing. At the moment, they were just relieved to know their father wasn't losing his mind!

00000000

If I could have heard Ben's conversation, no make it his thoughts, I'd have assured him I was safe and sound; however, Andrew was a different matter all together.

"The nerve of some men," I scowl as I look down at the ticket lying on the table.

"He was just trying to be nice." Kate's mother replied not understanding my scorn. "Vegas? Me and Vegas? Together? Get real." I can think of many places I'd like to be and that city is not one of them.

"Vegas isn't all about gambling you know." Kate's mother shoots back as she takes a bite of her celery.

"I didn't say it was." I look at the ticket again and pick up my rant against the place. "Too many cars, too many lights and way, way too many people, and who says I want to listen to some Frank Sinatra look alike?" Personally, I have found few impersonators worth listening to and say as much.

"Look, why not go? Find some good in it will you? Like I said, he was just trying to be nice and you really do need a vacation. It's not like you are giving Dr. Smith the time of day." From her words, and the look on her face, I can tell she's heard I told the quack's office to bug off when they called saying the doctor really wanted to see me again.

"I…" The words of protest stop as my eyes begin to twinkle. "…maybe, I do need a vacation." I pick up the tickets and begin to tap them on the side of my mouth, plans are forming fast. Fortunately for me, Mrs. Aldan turns a blind eye to what is written on my own face and zones in on the tickets in my hand.

"Good, you go, and I'll tell Andrew you're in Vegas." Mrs. Aldan is happy, and I get busy with my plans.


	8. Start of a Vacation

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

**Scene 8**

**Start of a Vacation**

Bless her ever loving hide; Mrs. Aldan's idea of a vacation hurls me down to a local western store, one specializing in various items needed for camping. I pick up an old canteen, a couple of wool blankets, a bit of jerky, dried fruit, and bits and pieces of what I'd say were 'this and that'.

It's only after the visit to the Aldan's home that I realize I am going to need some money and say a silent prayer of thanksgiving I have quite the collection of coins from that era... ones I have wisely not told Andrew or any of his so-called friends about.

The idea of leaving for vacation is only put into full force once I have the coins in my pocket. I hustle back to the Aldan's, but do not go inside. No, my feet rush closer to the site of the old mill. When I find a deserted lean-to, I quickly change and step out into the world which carries Benjamin Cartwright. I am disappointed, but not surprised, when none of the Cartwrights are around and start to walk towards the direction I know their home lays. The sound of a horse neighing stops me dead in my tracks. A fellow, about 20 I'd say, halts his horse and looks at me with a big grin on his face.

"Name's Little Joe, Ma'am." He tilts his hat and asks if he's safe in a saying I'm the Jolene Miller his father had recently told them about.

"Yes, I am." Before he can speak his brothers ride up and introduce themselves.

"I reckon we oughta to take the stray back to camp, don't you?" Hoss winks. Adam, Little Joe, and I chuckle.

"Are you on foot?" Adam asks as he looks around and sees no horse.

"Yes, had to shoot mine this morning." I had shot the only horse I'd ridden since going to Kate's parent's home just that morning, after it their nephew had taken an unwise jump and broken two of the horse's legs. The guys give me their sympathy in regards to the matter, and I ride behind Hoss on his horse.

Adam and Little Joe ride in front helpign to block me from anyone's view. Those boys have gotten it into their heads to hide me from their Pa's sight just long enough to have a wee bit of fun. I probably should argue, but I don't.

"Hey , Pa!" Hoss shouts as the foursome closed in on camp. "We found a stray on our land. No idea who it belongs to, no brand nothin'. What ya reckon we oughta to do?"

"Ask around of course, if no one is missing any cattle, guess it's ours." Ben spoke as he stood up.

"Only one problem, Pa." Little Joe put on the most serious face possible.

"What's so big of a problem with a stray cow with no marking?" Ben's eyes turned downward.

"It's not a cow." Adam wasn't surprised when his father got a "huh" look on his face.

"Ya, reckon it's sort of human." Hoss grinned and Little Joe and Adam stepped their horses aside making it so I can be seen.

Ben's eyes widened, a grin jumped to his face, "You skunks." He slapped the side of Hoss' leg and hurried to help the woman he'd talked to the other day down.

I see his outreached hands willing to aid me in getting off Little Joe's horse and I willingly accept the help. His sons are still laughing as I my feet hit the ground.

"Okay, you had your little joke. Now come eat." Ben lets out a growl, but it's too soft to be taken seriously.

"I just received a wire back from Joyce." He spoke as I sat down. "She said you were more than welcome to use the place for as long as you'd like."

"I don't have a lot of money, and my job's unstable at this point. How much does she want?" I realize what I have may not cover very much time.

"Actually, the deal is you can stay there for free as long as you are willing to keep the house from falling apart and feed our men lunch if they are over that way." Ben answers me.

"I'm not much of a cook, but if they can stomach mush, eggs, hash browns, or bland stew, I think I can keep them from starving." Thank heavens for learning to cook on Grandma Jacks' woodstove I think to myself or I wouldn't even be able to do that much.

"I'm sure if they are hungry enough they won't complain." Ben assures me and suggests he show me around the ranch, an offer I gladly accept, but instantly realize I don't know how my traveling works; so I hurry to add I'll do it as long as my other obligations don't interfere. I also then decide to come back as often as is possible.


	9. Instant Connection

**Forever Yours**

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**I ****do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 9**

**Instant Connection**

Ben's plans to show me around the Ponderosa are held at bay only because we get caught up with his sons telling all sorts of stories. I begin laughing so hard my sides are beginning to hurt and tears are strolling down my face. Ben's sons are telling me of Adam seeing a knight, Hoss of spotting leprechauns and Joe? I think it's a miracle that boy's survived to adulthood. It's only when I'm wiping my face dry they turn the tables and ask about my childhood.

"Well…" I drag out the word and grin sheepishly, "…I think I could rival any of you and, if any younger ears were around, I'd not admit to any of it." That sends Ben into his own sets of chuckles, but he prods me to rat on myself nonetheless. "Let's see…" I tap by knee and start to list my misdeeds. "…honey on the outhouse seat, tying my brother shut in one, horse hairs in my uncle's bed on his wedding night…" that short list sets Little Joe into howls of laughter and I turn to Ben. "Are you sure you want me to go on?" He is just shaking his head.

"You must have driven your parents crazy, amazing your still breathing." Adam is not roaring like the rest, but his eyes are dancing.

"Ya, but even more shocking is that my brothers let me live." Ben gives me an 'oh, boy, what did you pull' type look and Little Joe begs me to tell more. "I think I'm safer keeping my mouth shut at this point." That puts a pout on the youngest Cartwright's face, smirk on Adam's, a smile on Hoss's, and Ben grins and lets out a 'wise idea' before handing me a plate with food on it.

"I'm glad you came." Ben's voice speaks softly and his eyes are shining.

"So, am I." I don't realize the melancholy look which swipes across my face, but the men catch it anyway and ask what's wrong. "Nothing." They don't buy that answer and press the question again, I find myself opening up. "It's Andrew."

"Andrew?" Ben asks as he is not about to assume anything on a man he does not know and his connection to me, his sons' eyes mirror the question.

"My ex-boyfriend, he is such a creep. The man keeps pestering me to get back with him." My face darkens as I rant about his whine, women, and whiskey; not to mention gambling. "And not necessarily in that order," I say as I shake my head and ask, "Can you believe the man? Seems to think I have no brains."

"I'm glad you're not with him. Men like that only hurt those around them." Ben looks at me and I can feel the instant connection of the day before lock down even tighter. There is no question the man feels it too as he clasps his hand around my own.

"Well, he's not here so let's not let him ruin our day." It's then Ben insists his sons' finish their work and that he takes time to show me around.

0000

"I told you Andrew; she took the ticket and seemed quite eager to go." Kate's mother sat in the front room talking to the man on the phone.

Kate sat in a chair with her mouth shut tight because when she'd gone up stairs she'd found a receipt for the items her friend had bought. Maybe, she should have, but she didn't for the simple fact Andrew was indeed a creep; even if her mother refused to see that fact. She was relieved when Andrew quit talking and the phone was hung up. After all, she would hoped her mother would have better things than to answer any more of the idiot's questions.


	10. One Goal in Mind

**Forever Yours**

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 10**

**One Goal in Mind**

Andrew is the farthest thing from my mind as Adam invites me to go riding, I politely turn him down. Somehow I don't think he is surprised when it's his father I go riding with. I have to give Adam credit, he holds no grudge over it.

Ben and I have finished taking a ride in his buggy. I am surprised I have felt no pressuring signal that has come before telling me that there's not much time left. In the back of my mind I make plans on what to say, or do, should I have to get to cover. But, consciously, it's only our talk of what interests us, our childhoods and such, we concentrate on.

"So, you have no sisters?" Ben asks me as he helps me down when we are done with our ride.

"Nope, six brothers and no sisters," I laugh and say I wouldn't know what to do with any girls. "Probably hand them a gun and tell them to go set traps. Maybe, things would be different if my brothers had been stronger, but their health wasn't that great; well, all except the oldest. So, Dad needed all the help he could get with any work he got."

"You're mother never taught you how to sew?" Ben is dumbfounded at the things I begin to tell him.

"No. Oh, I can sew on a button. Maybe, put a patch onto something, but even that would be pushing it. One of my brothers liked cooking so much he took over the kitchen as he got older and now he's a chef." That was no lie; I do have a brother who is a master cook. I'm not sure what I'd do if I was stuck in the middle of a feminine household." That makes Ben shake his head, but his eyes are smiling wide.

There is still plenty of daylight left and we sit on the porch sharing our views on life, our interests, and our family. I tell him as much as I can without giving him a reason to haul me off to the loony bin.

"You're something else." I begin to get the inkling I need to leave and begin to stand. Ben asks if I can stay just a little longer.

I want to tell him I can, but I don't. "I have to get back home."

He insists on giving me a ride, I compromise and tell him he can take me as far s the mill. Thankfully, he does not argue.

Once we arrive at the water site he throws me for a loop by pulling me close. "I've just met you and yet I feel as if I've known you forever."

My mind tells me to argue with him, to push him away, but I only tighten my own grip and whisper, "I know."

"I have to go." I get out of the buggy, but not before allowing Ben to pull me into his arms and give me a good-bye kiss. The depth of which shakes me to the core. How I wish I didn't have to leave.

"You'll be back?" Ben's voice and eyes fill with concern I may not. After losing wives and a number of prospective ones, I find I can't blame him.

"I'll be back." I walk out of his sight and unclasp the bracelet with one goal in mind. I will, somehow, find a permanent way back to the eighteen hundreds, back to the Ponderosa, and back to Benjamin Cartwright's side.


	11. Doubts

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

**Scene 11**

**Doubts**

Andrew has come back highly upset he could not find me in Vegas, and in fact could not find me checked into any hotel, or even motel, in the whole city. A fact I find highly disturbing.

"So, I went camping instead. What's it to you? It's not like we're married." I spit out as we stand on the outskirts of town.

"But you know you want that to be with me, even the doctor thinks that." Instantly he clamps his mouth down.

"You've been talking to that …quack?" My eyes blaze red as any fire and I don't know who I am more furious at, the mental doctor for breaking the cliental confidential thing or this sorry excuse of a man.

"I was worried about you when I couldn't find you." Andrew starts to come close only to be told if he even thinks of touching me I'll knock him into next year. He knows I don't make ideal threats and backs off. "Look, I'm concerned about you. If this keeps up someone might find a way to lock you up." He doesn't have to say it would be him, and I storm past him.

I enter a restaurant and figure I'd best eat if I'm going to spend hours of study in the library. Men and women are talking, I don't listen until I hear them talking about an old friend, Sammy. "Poor dear, drank that water near that old mill and started hallucinating", "that mill really should be either torn down, or remodeled", and other such statements are made. It's those that set my mind to thinking maybe I _had_ been dreaming the whole thing up.

"Jolene," Kate enters the diner and we hear a few more comments along the lines of what I'd already been taking in. My friend, deciding the comments aren't worth listening to, turns the talk to Andrew.

"He showed back up not five minutes before you. I don't know where you've been, but don't you think that maybe, just maybe, these people are right? I mean look at Sammy. The man shoots himself because he's convinced he's been gut shot? And there were no signs of any bullet holes in him before he pulled the trigger?" Kate's not trying to be rude; she is honestly concerned.

"Maybe," I admit I have been tired a lot. It's with that thought I leave the eating establishment. Thankfully, Andrew is giving me a breather and I walk slowly down the street thinking about what I've seen, who I've talked to, been with... or at least think I've been with. And a war begins in my head.

"_Did I really go back into time? Have I just drunk way too much water by that old mill? Did Ben really hold and kiss me? _I convince myself I need to do a few things; get a restraining order on Andrew, get rid of the dress and bracelet, and find a new source of water.

My feet take me further down the street aimed to getting in my car only Mrs. Weatherspoon waves frantically from her window. What does she want? If she is going to tell me I've been out of mind I'll just tell her I've already figured that out. I don't get a chance to as my brain freezes when I see the woman's hand shaking as my feet enter the main room. The main room hasn't changed, boring brown and tons of books. "Remember the story I told you about Mr. Cartwright being poisoned?" the woman's hands are wringing.

"Yes, but what's so major about that? It's history." I watch as she goes opens a large, thick, book. "I told you I didn't believe it and then I got looking. Sure enough it was written down." I find my heart racing without me even willing the action into being.

"And the problem is?" I am now standing by the counter.

"The writing changed." Okay, that's it. I'm not crazy, she is. "Look." The woman turned the book so I could see. "Read it out loud."

"Benjamin Cartwright, well known rancher, shot at home by drunkard. " My voice halts as I scan the rest of the article, what I read I do not repeat. The woman babbles on about a story she's just heard from some ancient centurion. "He says the story he heard growing up was that the drunkard was crazed. Guess he'd been on the ranch while Ben was courting some woman who looked awful close to Joyce Edwards. He got it into his head that Ben had stolen Joyce from her husband and betrayed Tom's ranch hand, so he gunned Mr. Cartwright down." I rapidly scan the date realizing the month and day is today's date. The time makes my heart freeze and I quickly come up with a reason to leave the library. I find I can not take the chance of assuming what has been happening is all the occurrence of an instable mind due to drinking bad water, and I race out the door.


	12. Saving Ben

**Forever Yours**

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 12**

Saving Ben

I can't worry about finding a way to stay permanently; I have to get to Ben as soon as possible. I practically fly into Kate's car; she's in the driver's seat. "Floor it home, please! I have to get home and then get over to Mrs. Weatherspoon's, like yesterday." If she were a man I'd kiss her for not asking questions, though I must confess it's probably not right to let her think my need to get to her parent's home is connected to Mrs. Weatherspoon.

A speed of 80 down a dirt road is not advisable, and highly unhealthy. It's a fact my head reminds me of as her car hits another pothole, causing my head to have a conversation with the roof. Thankfully, a small pillow was left in the truck, and I use that to cushion the blow. How Kate manages not to bump her own is beyond me.

"Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder and race into the house and up the stairs.

"Just promise me, whatever is going on, you'll come back." Kate speaks as she appears in the doorway.

"I promise I'll come back, for a bit." She notices the last three words, but seems satisfied. I leave hoping my experiences are indeed a fact, not an illusion.

The dress is buttoned, but my bracelet is not clasped at that moment. As I draw closer I am vaguely aware of a ripple in the air, and in the back of my mind it finally dawns on me it's been there every time I have made a trip, but I've never made any kind of note; physical, or mental, of that fact. However, I do not dwell on that subject. No, I clasp down the bracelet as soon as I am out the back door and have vaulted onto Old Lightening. Why folks call him old is beyond me, as the horse can't be more than six, but that is not a subject which is dwelt on. Spurring my horse onward, the changing scenery doesn't even phase me. After all, I have only one goal at the moment, save Ben from being shot by the drunken idiot.

I cannot see as well as I'd have liked. The fact I can't is not surprising; most of the stars have fled the night's sky. I'm not close enough to see Ben and his sons go and sat outside, nor am I able to hear their conversation. Still, I press onward hoping and praying I'll be in time.

My horse's feet send dirt flying every which way. The words describing where the man had been standing when shooting Ben I pray were correct, if not I will do no good.

**0000 **

"Too bad Jolene couldn't come." Little Joe had went to invite her only to find the woman not home. "Men really like her. They say she's really nice."

"I think so." Ben chuckles though his heart was wishing Jolene had been around. "She's something else."

The music began to play as the Cartwright men continued to talk. It wasn't until footsteps came around the barn did their heads turn. "You st…o…le h..er sh…e was T…o..m's" The man's speech was slurred; it was clear he'd been drinking.

"Joyce left of her own accord." Ben was shocked when the drunkard started raving it was all a lie, he'd seen her with him riding around the ranch.

"That wasn't Joyce. It…" Ben and his sons were horrified when the man whipped out a gun without any warning.

_Bang!_ All the Cartwrights jerked, their brains telling them one of them should be on the ground. It didn't even take a second for Ben to realize Jolene had come barreling around the corner and knocked the man off balance causing the gun to go off at an upward angle. Hoss wasn't far behind and he had his gun out before the man could pick up his.

"I wouldn't touch that gun iff'n I were you." Hoss glared as he rushed over to the man.

"He…st…o.." The idiot grabbed his gun and pointed it upwards only to find Hoss's bullet in him.

"Jolene!" Ben rushed over to Jolene. "How did you know?" It was clear the way the woman had come into sight she'd known about the shooter.

"I heard talk." It was the truth, and yet wasn't going to earn my keester a one way ticket into any doctor's office. Okay, I wouldn't have said keester to them, but that was beside the point.

"Thank heavens." Little Joe replied as a few of their guests had come out upon hearing the gun shot.

"Let's go back inside." Ben spoke up and people complied; only I hesitate.

"I broke away from obligations when I heard about what this man had d….planned to do. I can't stay very long" Whew, I had almost said the word done in my reply.

"I understand." Ben smiled and led me indoors.

Sherriff Coffee, Dr. Martin, and others greet me and I even get treated to Adam's guitar and the whole gang singing. It is only forty-five minutes later I am outside preparing to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Ben's eyes are begging me to stay.

"I want to, please believe me, but I made a promise to a friend of mine. I have to go back and wrap things up. I broke away when I heard the talk of ….that drunkards intent, but the break was made with the understanding I'd come right back." I lift my hand to the side of his cheek. "Be patient. I am doing my best to make it so I can stay. Do you believe me?" My eyes, along with my voice, plead for him believe I'm telling the truth.

"I believe you." Ben grasps my hand and holds me close, "But, please, hurry as fast as you can." He closes the distance and kisses me.

"I'll hurry as fast as I am able." I whisper as we kiss each again, and say another goodbye. I then leave with my mind set firm; there is no problem with the water near the mill. That conclusion is clinched into place when I remember Sammy's sister said he'd gotten involved with the wrong crowd after he'd been drinking the water. Therefore I deduce it's the friends' habits of using illegal drugs, and not the liquid, that was his problem. _I will be back_ it's a vow I take even more seriously than before.


	13. Mrs Weatherspoon Knows

**Forever Yours**

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 13**

**Mrs. Weatherspoon knows**

I take a long hot bath. My hair has been thoroughly washed and my skin feels fresh. I close my eyes and, for a moment, I can feel a breeze going across my skin. I open my eyes and slightly feel myself jerk; I am in the old Edward's home. I can't help but shake how did I get here. Fainly, I hear Kate's voice in the hallway and find all signs of the Edward couple gone. That's strange, that's not happened before and I continue to wash. Kate knocks on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in." I holler when I have the curtain closed enough to allow her to only see my head and shoulders. She comes in looking far more serious than I have seen her in a very long time. "What's wrong?"

"What's really going on? Have you really seen this Ben fellow?" She whispers lower than usual; it instantly sets me an alert.

"Okay, what just happened?" I ask as I finish up bathing. "You've never even considered what's going on a possibility."

"Miss Weatherspoon from the dude ranch," Kate answers as soon as I've stood up behind the curtain and reached out for a towel.

"And?" I ask wrapping the towel around myself, open the curtain and step out. Of course, I do not mention what has just occurred.

"She's downstairs refusing to say anything, other than to demand she gets a private audience with you." Kate giggled, "Sounds like she's making you out to be the Queen of England or something."

"I'll be down when someone leaves so I can get dressed." Kate stands up saying she'll leave, but she thought I ought to know Andrew swung by earlier. "I don't think he liked seeing Mrs. Weatherspoon here. He blames her for you not being in Vegas."

"Uh? What's she got to do with that?" Kate says nothing. I think it's because we both think Andrew needs to grow up. I grumble and start to dress only when Kate is out the room.

Mrs. Weatherspoon, a normally cheerful person, appears to have one too many boards shoved down her back. At least, that is my opinion. It is one I keep to myself as I start to sit down.

"Miss Miller, may we talk a walk?" The way she asks the question I am not sure whether she is making an inquiry or a demand. I halfway expect Lady Catherine to come barging in like she had with Elizabeth Bennett in Pride and Prejudice. Of course, if she had, I'd have spoken not a word as I only showed the lady out.

"How may I help you?" I have no desire to be rude and speak as politely as I know of.

"One cannot live in two places at once; they must make up their mind." Her words freeze me to the ground, she knows.

"How…" I find myself tongue-tied, but her ladyship doesn't seem to notice. She only answers me as if I'd completed my question.

"To everything there is a season, and you darling are messing up my sister-in-law's books, not to mention the museum's records." I was dumbfounded as she invites, no, demands I get in her car. I find myself unable to protest and within twenty minutes we are inside the museum.

"I don't show any of the regular visitors this." She pulls out what appears to be an old journal. "It belonged to Ben Cartwright." She practically shoves the thing in my hand and orders me to sit down and read. Ben's words jump out and shake me to the core. Nonetheless I only read one sentence aloud and that is…. "Can Jolene Miller really stay? I feel she's been mine forever and yet…" I look up to see Mrs. Weatherspoon looking tired, way too tired.

"You can't keep hopping, Jolene. Time has claimed you. You've been given a choice and you can't keep straddling the line."

"I want to stay with Ben, but I don't know how." I am shocked she knows, but find myself freely admitting the truth; even the strange occurrence in the bathroom. That fact doesn't surprise the old lady.

"That's easy," Mrs. Weatherspoon says as she laughs, "Just don't come back."

"The bracelet, the dress…" I start to say only to have her hold up her hand.

"Give me the bracelet; I'll get the dress later. They're not yours anyway." She stands up , takes the golden bracelet and locks them in a display case. "Now let me explain that bathroom bit and how you've really been getting there, since it's clear you think it's those items taking you back there." She starts to speak only to have a thudding knock on the door.


	14. False Accusations

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Scene 14

**False accusations **

"There she is." Andrew steps in with an officer as he points to me.

"And what did I do that's a crime? Whatever things I have done; I can guarantee you there was nothing illegally done." I snap.

"You stole a thousand dollars from me." Andrew grit his teeth and throws out a few other ridiculous climes. I want to shake the man's scrawny neck, but somehow I don't think that would fly over well with the law officer.

"I never touched a bl…." I stop realizing the word I was about to say would be considered a swear word by Mrs. Weatherspoon, who came over from England. "I never touched a bit of your money or anything else."

Andrew rants and raves about the ticket I never used, a fact I point out is not a crime. "Besides I did use it, just didn't stay once I got there." The officer agrees the first is not a crime, but the others he has to check out and would I please go to the station with him? It's all so insane… I don't even bother listing the accusations off in my head.

"I'll be here when you get done." Mrs. Weatherspoon assures me. I wish I could say I was as confidant as the old lady, but I've known Andrew too long to be totally at ease.

The police station is noisy and annoying. Officer Kauffman is somewhat annoying, but I cut him slack as he is only doing his job. "Now about the bracelet," he looks at me and waits for my answer.

"Which one? I only have, oh, about a thousand." Okay, that's definitely an exaggeration, but I dare say I have a good fifty.

"A gold one with the letters JC," the officer answers.

I instantly feel the urge to slap Andrew. "That one is not his, nor was it ever. My friend Tauna gave it to me, and I just gave it to Mrs. Weatherspoon. It belongs to the museum." I explain I'd just been borrowing it. "But she wanted it back. What was I supposed to do? Keep it?" He hears the sarcasm in my voice and calls Mrs. Weatherspoon. Of course, she verifies what I've said.

The hours can't go by fast enough and it feels like forever before I'm allowed to leave. Andrew is standing by my car with a storm cloud attached to his scowl. I really think he'd have beat me black and blue only a cop walks out the door and the jerk steps away from me.

"This isn't over yet, Jolene." He hisses as I back up. I say he's got a very dumb way of showing he cares for someone. I then rush back to the museum.

Fortunately, Mrs. Weatherspoon is not the type to turn in early and sitting in a rocker on the porch when I drive up. Her hair is actually down which shocks me, but her serious face does not.

"So, what were you going to tell me when we were so rudely interrupted?" I ask as I join her on the porch.

"I was going to explain what went on in the bathroom and how I knew you'd been time jumping. I mean, besides the fact that Ben wrote your name in that book and of the items you had. One of which I still have yet to reclaim." She pretended to scowl even harder, but I see the twinkle in her eye. I know I'll get the explanation before the dress has to be forked over.


	15. Going Back for Good

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Scene 15

**Going back…for good**

"So?" I ask as I am now sitting on the couch wearing a long blue flowing dress, far darker than the one I'd worn earlier.

"A time's ripple found you and pulled you through; I can't explain it, it just…knows you, so to speak. Call it was you want, coincidence, fate, whatever, but each time it coincided with you buttoning the dress, and snapping the bracelet shut, other than the bathroom stint. It's as simple as that." The woman just chuckles when my bugged eyes say I'm having a hard time believing that. Mrs. Weatherspoon shifts around in her seat and continues speaking. "Were you wearing either in the tub? And think, was there any kind of ripple in the air." The woman's grin grows even wider, and I swear she's laughing.

"To the subject of the ripple, I wasn't paying attention. As to dress and bracelet, of course not, but what I saw didn't last but a few seconds." I protest all the time the mental note I'd made about the air moving back popped to the front of my mind. It told me she spoke the truth.

"That is only because you chose to come back when Kate was calling," the woman replies, "all you have to decide is to walk through the door, so to speak, and refuse to come back." She then hands out a warning if I do keep bouncing back and forth I, sooner or later, will go crazy. That's it's important I ignore any ripple I see after that. "Life's hard enough as it is; why try being in two places at once?"

"You said you were going to tell me how you knew I'd be time jumping, other than the diary." I find myself crossing my arms as if putting myself on guard.

"Time takes a toll on people; no one's an exception to the rule. Go look in the mirror." I do and my mouth about hit's the floor. My hair, which did not have any gray or white in it just two weeks ago is now lined with pure silver down its sides, sides that now frame my face. "How old are you?" She doesn't wait for an answer, but stands up and heads up the stairs. "Think about it. By the way, keep the dress." With that she disappears down the hallway. Somehow, I get the strangest feeling she knows what she is talking about first hand. I wonder if she will tell me if I ask, instantly the answer no pops into my head. I look at the hearth.

The fireplace is empty, devoid of wood as I stare into it. Is the old lady right? Was it as simple as that? My mind turns to Kate. She's funny, bright, and intelligent. If I go there's be no more karaoke, no more discussing the professors with no brains, and definitely no more picking on her big brother just to hear him roar. My eyes go back to the fireplace. There is no fire as it is far too warm outside to mess with one.

It's the sun's rays coming through the window that get me outdoors walking around the yard. It's amazing to see Mrs. Weatherspoon's model T still runs. One would think with all the rust around its edges things would just fall apart. The pump still stands useless and the barn? It needs new paint, but few care to donate money towards such a project. And I wonder how long will the museum manage to stay open?

There is not big bulb which goes off in my head, nor magical music begins to play, and definitely no one yelling 'Eureka' in my ear, but, nonetheless, something inside me snaps into place. I know what I am going to do, I'm going to see Kate.

Kate is out in the backyard pulling weeds as I ride up, but do not dismount the horse I have borrowed from the ranch. "I came to say farewell." A protest is expected, but does not come.

"I kind of wondered if it would. Are you sure this is all for real?" Kate is still struggling with things I can tell, and I wish I had words to make it easier, but I don't. My head gives a simple nod and I turn to go back the way I came.

"Promise me one thing, Jolene." Kate shouts as I begin to ride away.

"What's that?" I stop my horse and look her way.

"Find a way to let me know you're okay." That is a promise I easily make.

I go back to the front side of the dude ranch. I think about what Weatherspoon has said and I watch for any signs of a ripple. Just as I think she should be locked up I see the air start to wave and I ride into the ripple. Instantly I find the old woman is right as the museum is quickly replaced with the home of Benjamin Cartwright.

"Jolene!" Benjamin shouts a greeting as he and his sons, or at least two of them, come round the barn. There are two other fellows I do not recognize. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"Things took a bit longer than I'd planned." My other existence is so far away I almost don't connect it as being real. "But I'm back, for good. You gonna to introduce me?" I surprise myself by using the word "gonna' only it feels so natural and right. I then point and nod towards the two males I do not know at the same time I ask about Adam.

"Adam jumped at a chance to fulfill his dreams. He left Boston one week ago to meet up with the man who offered him the job." Ben then introduced his new hired help Candy and a newly adopted son, Jamie, as I dismount.

One week, somewhere in the back of my mind I see myself sitting with a police officer and arguing with a dark headed man. I instantly shrug that picture off. Ben sees the visible shake. He suggests, thinking I am tired, a nap would be in order. Only, first he tells Jamie to put my horse up.

'I think that is a very good idea. I've not slept decently in ages." As I lay down a feeling of apprehension crawls over my skin and I shudder. I am doing what I was told, so why do I feel as if I have some poisonous creature is trying to destroy me? It's a question that is not to be answered as I fall asleep.


	16. Serious Courtship

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

Scene 16

Serious Courtship

Ben is funny, bright and intelligent. I shove aside the feeling that came over me just as I'd fallen asleep. We ignore time as his buggy takes us around the ranch once more. Things seem the same, and yet his voice shows someone who is adjusting to a level of loss.

"You miss Adam, don't you?" I ask as I lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do." Ben sighed and took a deep breath as he sat a little straighter, "Don't get me wrong. I have no ill feelings towards him. He had a dream and had a chance to see it come true. It's just hard to see my oldest go is all." I scoot a little closer and lean my head against his shoulder, something he does not fight.

"I remember my mother saying it's hard to see your oldest and youngest go, the oldest because it's not happened before and the youngest because there's no more at home." I find my hand slipping under his arm and we ride along in silence. Ben is the first one to speak.

"How old are you?" The question surprises me as I realize it's the one thing we have not ever discussed.

"Does it matter? Would it change how you feel?" Okay, so call me unreasonable, my age is something I have not ever handed out… not even to Kate.

"No, but it would be nice to know." He kisses the top of my head and keeps a steady hand with the reigns.

"I'll tell you, but if you ever rat on me I'll tell Hop Sing to make you cook your own meal for more than one day." I sit up and whisper in his ear my age.

"Are you serious?" Ben's eyes went wide, he'd not ever have guessed it correctly.

"Yes, but remember you rat on me to anyone and you get to cook your own meals for a week." I slide my arm around his middle and give him a teasing smirk.

"In that case, my lips are sealed." Ben didn't have to debate the age question; he'd already done that before. Besides, he'd rather keep mum than to have to eat his own creations.

Picnics, dances, and right down good-old fashioned fun are attended to. I vaguely remember an old lady warning me about air and ripples which is why I stick to Ben like glue when I see the air rippling off to the side of us as we climb into his buggy to head home one night from a dance.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked when he felt Jolene quivering and attempt to get even closer than she already was.

"I'm afraid." It's the truth, the feeling rocks me to the core.

"Of what?" Ben saw nothing to be scared of.

"Losing you." I speak as the ripple takes far longer to dissipate then I'd have liked it to.

"You're not going to lose me. Nothing is going to get me away from you." Ben hugged and then took up the reigns.

Nothing took me away from him, but something tried. No, more like someone tried. Someone connected to that ripple in the air.


	17. Threat

**Forever YoursBonanza Fan FictionI do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Scene 17**

**Threat**

"Calm down, Andrew, she's not here. And, she's right, it's not like it should matter to you." Kate folded her arm no longer hiding her disgust for the man as he'd demanded to know where "his girl" was. "Maybe, she is talking Mrs. Weatherspoon up at the museum."

It was only when the jerk left did Jolene's friend call the woman to warn her who was heading her way and what mood the man was in. Mrs. Weatherspoon hung up the phone not shocked at being told who was coming. Legal or not, she sat in the chair nearest the stairs holding a loaded gun, and it was pointed straight at the door. She was very much living and breathing. The woman was going to make sure she stayed that way! It was that picture that met Andrew's eyes when he walked in the front door.

"What the f…." Mrs. Weatherspoon interrupted him and told him it would be unwise to use that particular word around her.

"Be advised young man, you'd best stay put. There is no gold where you're looking, and the woman you have set your eyes on isn't in Nevada anymore. You're not the Edward's hired hand, and you're already half crazy. You go again and you'll be full fledged mental." That statement causes Andrew to jerk back and deny what the old woman clearly knows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andrew started to move his hand only to find a bullet whiz by his side.

"Next time I won't miss. You should know too that gun you have hidden, along with any hidden knives you have, will do no good." The old lady didn't care what year it was, or if any corrupt law put her on death row. No one, and she meant no one, was going to take her down in the manner this man seemed intent on doing. "Now go and stay put in the here and now, or you _will_ go crazy."

"Ya, right, seems to me you've already taken that spot." He stormed out the door denying what his gut instincts told him. "I'm going to go claim what's mine and not just the woman." Andrew muttered like a madman to himself as he easily maneuvered a ripple that appeared.

00000

If I'd known Andrew was coming I'd not have taken the horse out for a ride. The day would have been scorching hot only there was a slight breeze which made being on horseback quite nice. The trees are standing quietly as I go riding by… even the animals might as well have been reclining beside some pool for as much excitement they showed at my presence. My peaceful horseback ride came to a screeching halt when a voice strangely familiar but not started yelling "Joyce!" in a voice that did not invite home fires burning.

_Man, I'm beginning to hate that name_ I muttered in my head and spurred my horse on towards Ben's house. The voice behind me was growing more…menacingly, as if I'd done something wrong and they were preparing to make me pay. It was with that last though I urged my horse on even faster than I had just moments before.


	18. Mixed up Mind, Union

Forever Yours

Bonanza Fan Fiction

I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza

**Scene 18**

** Mixed up Mind. Union**

My horse couldn't move fast enough, so it seemed. Nonetheless, we managed to stay ahead of whoever was calling my name. It was being shouted in a way that made me think the fellow would rather my head be on a platter than residing on my neck and shoulders. That thought was cemented in by the sounds of gunshots. Fortunately, none of them found me, or my horse.

"Jolene, what's wrong?" Candy asked as I came barreling around the corner …again.

"Some lunatic is shouting Joyce and taking pop shots at me!" I answered as I flew off my horse.

Ben heard me answer as he came outside. "Get in here now." He didn't even say please, but I wasn't in the mood to argue anyway.

The rest of the day I had either Ben, Candy, or one of his sons guarding me. That did not make me happy, but I didn't have much room to argue. It was only when I'd stomped Little Joe at chess did I speak to Ben about returning to the Edward's place.

"I have something there I cannot leave behind, kind of a personal belonging." The words were met with high resistance from the man whose ring I now sported on my finger.

"Some nuts out there thinking you're Joyce, taking crack shots at you, and you want what?" Ben couldn't believe his ears. Why would she risk her life for something materialistic? He doesn't hesitate to voice his objection either.

"Ben, it's the only item I have of my mother's belongings." I explain wanting him to understand I would not be willing to risk my life for just anything. "Surely, if I don't go alone, I can bring it here?" Okay, so, maybe, I should have let them go, but somewhere inside myself I knew they were the key to keeping a promise I'd made somewhere in time; even if I can't put my finger on any such thing. Fortunately, Ben relents, only he insists I'll be flanked by him, Candy _and _Hoss. _Yippee, nothing like a full grown woman being babysat by three men_ it's not something I say out loud, nor show on my face.

**Ooooooo**

I don't recall what made it so just Ben went with me, but the others were nowhere near my side as we stopped in front of the Edward's home. "I don't like this Jolene." His eyes kept darting around the property.

"I'll be all right. I just have to go inside and grab the ear-rings." I get off my horse.

"Well, hurry, I'm not anxious for us to stick around this place." Ben couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right and it kept him on his guard.

"Okay." I left my horse standing next to Ben's and went inside.

The room was dark, except one small lamp. My heart jumped out of place, and I froze as my eyes fell on the form of a man. He sat with a crazed look in his eyes, and he was in ….a wheelchair?

"Hello, Joyce, about time you got home." His voice even sounded off.

"I'm not Joyce." My brain was wracking itself trying to place the name and face.

There was something real familiar about it, real familiar.

"Don't play me for a fool. You're Joyce and Ben's outside trying to take you from me. Now you be a good girl and go tell him to go home, or I'll shoot you." His eye grew even darker.

Shoot me if I don't go tell Ben to leave? Ya, right, I do that and my whole life with be lived by the point of a gun. _Well, iffin he's gonna shoot me, might as well scream my lungs out_ I think and do just that. The scream brings Ben bolting through the door.

"You stop right there Mr. Cartwright. Joyce is mine. Mr. Edward's lost her to me." The gun does not budge.

_The man's insane; he thinks he's Edward's hired hand. _Ben thinks, but only talks slowly to the man trying to convince him the woman in the room is not Joyce.

I find myself unable to move as Ben talks. Of course, my moving wouldn't have matter for my mind went blank for a split second and when it came to? Ben and the stranger are wrestling with the gun.

_Bang!_ The gun goes off and the man flies backwards. One word escapes his lips before he closes his eyes, "Jolene."

"That's Andrew isn't it?" Ben asks as I've rushed into his arms.

"Yes." What else can I say? I remember the name Andrew, but I can't place the name with the face now lying on the floor. I turn around and lay my head against his chest and refuse to look upon the dead man any longer. "Take me home, Ben. Take me home." Ben does not argue as I am sure he was half afraid history would repeat itself, and that I'd tell him I was leaving and not coming back.

"Yes, let's go home." Ben doesn't urge me to turn face away from his jacket as what he saw happened behind my back. It makes him question his own sanity; instead he hurries me out the door and helped me onto my horse.

"What about Andrew?" I ask as I become fully aware of my surroundings once again.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be taken care of. We have a wedding to plan." He wasn't about to explain a man disappearing into thin air. We go back and Ben wasted no time pushing for us to marry, and we do so; by the end of two weeks.

"Come to bed, Jolene." Ben lifted the covers and watched as his bride slipped under them and clung to him as if her life depended on it. "Andrew can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, but I still can't believe he flipped that far. What made him do it?" I honestly have difficulty in connecting anything with him as being real. In fact, I almost forget he was from another time period. My mind, I'm sure, in time will have him from the same state, but it now associates him with the 19th century. It's another reason this story will be written down now, before I totally forget, and then I'll hide it away.

"I don't know darling, I don't know. Let's not worry about it." Ben frames my face, lowers his head and whispers something about feeding the hunger. I do not argue as my needs are just as strong as his.

Epilogue

"Sorry, ma'am, but we can't rule out Jolene; the two do have a history." Officer Kauffman spoke as he stood in the front yard of the Aldan's.

"She'd not shoot anyone. I don't know where she's at; maybe whoever shot Andrews got her too." All three refused to believe their friend would do such a thing.

Andrew had been found dead inside the Aldan's home. All three, Mrs. And Mrs. Aldan; not to mention Kate, had very solid alibi's, but with Jolene being nowhere around she was the prime suspect. Just as the police were leaving and the Aldan couple went inside Mrs. Weatherspoon drove up and approached Kate.

"I found this in the museum's attic. I thought you would like it." The old woman handed the college student a manila envelope. "It's old take care."

Her heart pounding, Kate quickly opened up the envelope. Something told her someone had just helped Jolene keep her promise. A smile as wide as the Mississippi River spread across the young woman's face as she pulled out the treasure the envelope held... a portrait of one Benjamin Cartwright, his wife, Jolene, and their small daughter, Kathleen. It also held one tiny book called "Forever Yours". Jolene was wearing a set of diamond shaped ear-rings in the picture and a sketch of her wearing them was in the book; ones Kate had given her the year before.


End file.
